


Thor's King-Consort

by itsab



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Longing, M/M, Marriage, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Thor's husband really misses him when he's gone.
Relationships: Thor/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 50





	Thor's King-Consort

Y/N, King-Consort to the King of Asgard, sat upon the planet’s golden throne. Said King-Consort’s face was drawn into a longing look, as he gazed towards the mural on the roof of the throne room. It was a royal mural, on which his husband was central. Y/E/C eyes grazed the painting’s features…

Missing Thor had become the new normal for Y/N, as the Asgardian in question was often away from his home. He spent six Midgardian months at-a-time on Midgard, defending said planet with his Avenger friends. However, considering the way that time works on Asgard, and the way that Asgardians age, six months should feel like nothing to Y/N. Yet, Y/N found himself constantly longing to see his husband… to kiss him… to touch him…

It felt like eons to Y/N, and though Thor was due back in only a few short weeks… it was decided that it was not going to be soon enough.

Like the lightning Thor produced, a mischievous thought struck the King-Consort. “Warrior’s Three, Lady Sif,” They stepped forward, “Will you inform my advisors’ that I shan’t be available today? I seem to have been suddenly taken ill,” Y/N let out a pathetically quiet cough, which fooled literally no-one, “Oh, there I go. See, ill. I’m much too unwell for any meetings, and as such I believe I should take rest in my chambers. It would behove me to ensure I do not allow such illness to spread to the kingdom.” His mischievous smile was very much reminiscent of his brother-in-law’s own.

The warriors that stood before him, all shared a lengthy look, before nodding to each other in confirmation. Turning back to their King-Consort, Lady Sif’s eyes sparkled with mirth, “’Tis the best course, indeed, majesty. Shall I also let the staff know to ensure your rooms be vacant, all day?”

Fandral was already nodding, “Hmm, that is a wise suggestion, my lady.” The man did not shy away from hiding his grin, “It would be awful to infect the servants with such ill-fated health.”

Agreeing wholeheartedly, Volstagg added, “The kingdom would be unable to run if the staff were taken ill.” The comment was true, and why the servants throughout Asgard were ensured payment for their services (payment that allowed them to afford anything they’d ever need).

“Truly. Well spoken, my friend.” Hogun patted the larger man on his back, nodding at the words.

“Thank you all.” Y/N stood from the throne, brushing down their copper tunic, “I shall retire then. ‘Goodnight’.”

* * *

“Sir,” Captain America’s blond head tilted up as he heard FRIDAY’s artificial voice filter into his personal quarters. “I’ve been informed that an incoming ‘Bifrost’ transportation tunnel is about to make contact with Earth.” Before Steve could even ask where, FRIDAY continued, “On the lawn in front of the building, sir. I’ve also told this information to King Thor, Prince Loki, Tony, and Director Fury.”

Steve quickly thanked the AI before he rushed out of the room, at top speed. He walked swiftly down four hallways, two sets of stairs, and then crossed the building’s foyer. Even still, he seemed to be the last to arrive on the scene. “Do we know who is coming?” Steve asked to the two members of Asgard’s royal line, only to receive negative head shakes in return from them.

No-one in the group spoke for a while, and during this silence they felt the air get muggy and dense around them. Loki, a seasoned Bifrost traveller, identified the beginning of the portal opening. He let his lips curl into a smirk, “We shall find out whom is arriving momentarily, Mister America.” Flashing lights suddenly wracked the front lawn, resembling what one could assume was the love-child of a rainbow and a lightning storm. When the dust and grass settled, a single man was kneeled in the space that had previously been light and commotion. Loki let out a slight breath, “Y/N?”

Instantly, Thor was off, running at the figure. His sudden movements put the others on edge – was this man a threat? “Y/N!”, the pure unadulterated happiness in Thor’s voice let his colleagues (and friends) know he trusted this ‘Y/N’. Thor launched himself on top of the man, causing both of them to stumble as they grasped each other tightly. The two stumbling men embraced, which left a chance for Fury, Tony and Steve to fully examine this person. He wore Asgardian-looking clothing, and a circlet-thing on his head… Steve let himself wonder if this was another member of Thor’s royal family? “Oh, what an amazing surprise!” Thor’s smile seemed impossible to diminish, “Have the Warriors Three and Lady Sif absconded from this trip, or do they follow shortly?”

Y/N shook his head, jostling Thor’s clothing slightly as he was pressed tightly to him, “Nay. They have allowed me this brief intermission in ruling, to see you.” Y/N gazed at him from beneath his lashes, he then murmured tenderly, “Far too long have you been gone.” His ran his hand over Thor’s hair, tugging at the strands. It was too intimate for Steve to watch.

Thor’s smile altered from his joyous grin to a sweet smise, “I, too, have missed you.” The words were uttered softly, as the two’s heads grew closer together. Ignored were the two gaping Avengers, and Steve who was looking the other way with a red face. Loki, also, had already removed his eyes from focussing on the two – he was a seasoned veteran when it came to avoiding his brother’s public displays of affection. When the two lovers finally parted, Thor gestured to his friends, “May I introduce you to my friends?”

Coyly, “I’d be delighted.”

* * *

Natasha Romanov stared at Y/N in deliberation. He was very attractive (as all Asgardians seemed to be). Vaguely, she wondered if she’d be able to get permission to have her next few vacation days on Asgard. Thor’s permission would be enough to get her in, surely, he is the king after all. And, if all else fails, she used to be a super-spy; Natasha was trained to infiltrate places she wasn’t supposed to.

Next to the Russian spy sat Clint Barton (formerly a circus-man), Sam Wilson (he wore wings, and saved lives, dammit!), Bucky Barnes (literally just a confused, old man), Wanda Maximoff (whom Loki had ‘agreed’ to ‘teach’ ‘magic’), and Vision (a confused, new man). They had all been beckoned to their shared living space, only to come face-to-face with an unknown but handsome Asgardian.

Clint, who had immediately perched himself on an armchair when he’d wandered into the room, threw his legs over the side of said chair and glanced at Loki’s barely-concealed amusement. He shared a look with Natasha, both in silent agreement on their appraisals of the situation.

Sam, who had been called to this weird sit-down half-way through teaching Bucky how to properly google something (he was damn tired of being asked stupid questions from the former military man), sighed loudly. “Are we all going to stare at each other, or can you tell us what’s going on, so we can leave?”

Fury gave him a single look, “Shut up.” Then, he gestured towards Loki, silently telling the ancient god to do the introductions, because he didn’t want to.

“This is the King-Consort of Asgard, Y/N.” Loki lazily waved his hand towards his tunic-wearing brother-in-law, “He is Thor’s husband.” It was a simple introduction really.

Natasha, who looked to be the least shocked out of everyone present (she was just well-trained), asked the question they all seemed to be thinking, “So, how long have you been married?” She then took a moment to whack her partner on the back of his head, stopping his gape, “Hey, I don’t know why you’re so shocked, Barton! You did the same thing to everyone else!”

“Which is why you would think Thor would have mentioned it then.” Tony muttered under his breath. Steve let out the tiniest smile having been close enough to hear him. “Be like, ‘Oh, you too have a hidden spouse! Astounding!’.” The impression of Thor was ridiculous, but it left Steve silently cracking up behind the hand covering his mouth.

Thor gained a focused look, “I believe,” He paused, “I believe that it is coming up to our centennial anniversary?” He looked to his husband for confirmation.

Y/N flung a sly look onto his face, “I would have thought you to remember it, what with how greatly you enjoyed the ‘honeymoon’.” Clint sputtered out some of the drink he’d picked up. “Thor, my love, I am offended.”

“Of course, I have not forgotten such wonderous times, my love!” Thor’s voice was distinctly sensual, which forced Loki’s eyes to roll upwards – just when he thought he was free of their ridiculous flirtations (separation by way of a universe should have been enough!), they persisted.

Despite feeling a little uncomfortable by the couple’s overt flirtation (if they were alone, he strongly felt like they might have been doing something not-safe-for-work), Bucky managed to ask about Y/N’s title, “What exactly is a King-Consort on Asgard?” To his knowledge, no such title existed on Earth. He wondered if he should use ‘the google’ or ‘Alexa’ to look it up, like Sam had been yelling at him to earlier.

“It is very much like a King-” Y/N began, only to be cut off by his ill-behaved brother-in-law.

“Well, Mister Barnes, the royal blood does not flow through Y/N’s veins,” Loki’s words dripped with his usual levels of arrogance, “As such, Thor has the royal title of King, whilst Y/N has King-Consort.” Y/N, from behind Loki’s turned head, pursed his lips at having been interrupted. Thor eased his irritation by pushing him into the love-seat, then sitting close enough to sit on his lap.

Steve was left perplexed by Loki’s half-explanation, “But what do you do, Y/N?”

Thor let out a loud laugh, thoroughly amused by his friend’s puzzlement to what he considered obvious. “Y/N rules Asgard in our stead, of course!”

“Seriously?”

Y/N frowned at the shock in the voice, “Should I be offended by their disbelief?” He tilted his head back towards his husband, “Do I not look capable?”

The blonde muscle-man shrugged, “Perhaps it is because you do not wear the clothes that Midgardian politicians do?” Y/N understood his logic, it was true that the popular tunic-and-long-pants of Asgard weren’t always the widespread items worn on other planets – Plurpline 7 enjoyed wearing undergarments only, while the peoples of Sempt X-4 wore tunics paired with their bare legs and tails only. Thor turned to his friends once more, “It is impossible for me to run Asgard whilst I am here on Midgard.”

There was silence, which was slightly awkward. None of the Avengers had ever put much thought into the fact that Thor had an actual planet, and a people, to lead.

“That is true,” Loki put in, “But truly, Heimdall could run Asgard by himself.”

Y/N playfully shook his head at Loki, “Don’t give Thor any ideas! He may replace me!”

A voice rumbled, “I would never.” Y/N let out a sensual grin and began to lean in, fully prepared to share a kiss with his lover. They were stopped by an invisible barrier that abruptly formed between them. Thor let out a sigh, “Loki.”

“Be quiet Thor. No-one here wants to witness that again.”


End file.
